Conventional broadband receiver networks implement a number of components that split a single ended signal into multiple differential outputs. Such conventional receivers tend to consume power when the receiver is in a standby mode. Such standby power tends to deplete battery life and reduce operating times in the event of a consumer power failure.
It would be desirable to implement a circuit (or device) with an integrated active balun, default-on switch, power shutdown, and/or n-way splitter in an integrated circuit.